Adrienne Gabe
Name: Adrienne Gabe House: Slytherin Character Hometown: Shrewsbury, UK Gender: Female Blood Status: Pureblood Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual(Bi-curious) Relationship Status: Single Height: 5'6" - Tiny but mighty Eyes: Green Hair: Black Pet: Zebra Puff named Pancake. Wand: Rowan Wood, Unicorn Tail Hair Core, 9.75 inches. Nicknames(In order of preference): Dove, Ace, Short Stack Has been told she resembles a Raven haired Miranda Kerr As of recent has claimed Maud Van Houten as her BFF Has what students refer to as "Resting English Bitch Face" Very fond of neutral colors, pastels, and any shade of blue when it comes to fashion. Formal attire may be more flashy. Adrienne's Type..(romantically): Slender, Tall, Dark or blond hair.. Would most likely never be physically attracted to a ginger.. She prefers someone with some upper body strength, no abs.. Polite, and they MUST have a sarcastic sense of humor like her! (If you're a Slytherin or in the same year as me you can RP knowing me if you'd like.) Description: Very sarcastic, will often use child psychology against you, will insult you if you give her reason... without even thinking about it.. She often eavesdrops on the conversations around her in hopes to find her enemies darkest secrets. Extremely light footed - You'll never hear her coming unless she wants you to know she is. Physical Description: Dark green eyes, porcelain skin, often an orangy-red lip color due to lip gloss, Black round glasses, Jet black hair - Long, VERY short.. which is why one of her nicknames is Short Stack. Backstory: Adrienne started off with some of a horrifying life. Her mother birthed her at the age of 18, decided she was too young, so sent her off to an orphanage. By the time she was 10 she'd been in twelve different orphanages across the UK map, until they finally transferred her to a hostel for teens/pre-teens in Shrewsbury, UK due to her overly developed mind, none of the other children caught her fancy in playground games. Halfway through the year, she was adopted by a loving set of parents, both muggles, as well as accompanied by two younger siblings. They were twins, both nine, and both took to her rather quickly. Alexander and Chey Gabe were her parents, both photographers and blog artists, her mother even has her own clothing line, and Lita and Noah were the twins, both attending muggle school. Adrienne is.. gifted. She's a pureblood and doesn't even know it, knows nothing of witchcraft and wizardry, She's read about it in fairy tale books but never imagined that those books could of been based on true facts.. One night, Adrienne had found herself hovering up off her bed. Thankfully she had her own room, once she got about four feet off the bed, she awoken quite startled, once she woke up, she dropped, hitting the bed.. she thought she was dreaming.. Everyone settled quite comfortably, all up until the day Adrienne received her letter from Hogwarts. She was baffled, confused and downright concerned as to how her parents would feel about it. Within time, she managed to tell them about the letter. As disappointed as her newly found parents were to have finally gotten her in their life, they knew that Adrienne had a future set out for her. Her parents came up with a story to tell her new siblings, and everyone else they knew, that she'd been accepted on scholarship to a private school off in Iceland, she packed her things, and went off on the next train to Hogwarts. Adrienne's first five years at Hogwarts was rather.. roller-coaster-ish ... She had her ups, downs, The sorting hat placed her in the Slytherin house, she practically fainted when she had to run through a wall to get to the train she was headed to, she saw a wand practically float to her, as though it was being called by her. She got jinxed, hexed, pranked, and befriended. She had an open opinion to being friends with those in other houses, though she wasn't exactly the nicest. She was.. She was somewhat emotionally numb.. Some things could bring out her wild, happy side, but as far as others? She showed no emotion. She had what some older students referred to as a "Resting English B*tch face.." then again maybe she did it on purpose to intimidate others. After Summer Holiday, in 2024-2025 she's headed into her sixth year, she's Sixteen, she's going to want to cause trouble, but for the time being she's practicing on NOT getting caught. SUMMER HOLIDAY - 2024 Adrienne, her parents, grandparents, and siblings all vacationed in France for a week, then took a train to Prague to further educate themselves on other cultures. Adrienne obtained a little gold necklace, probably supposed to be used as a wearable urn necklace for someones ashes, she instead uses it for quick potions she may need.. She'd also obtained a wooden trunk she keeps her belongings in now at Hogwarts such as ingredients, jars with different ingredients she'd collected such as cat hair, rat tails, etc. Ask her about her vacation, she's dying to brag about going on a zipline over Paris.